custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Light of Hope
Chapter 1 -''Entry log #13''- Been a while since He took over... Who knows how long, been hiding for days now, lost track of time... I remember it all so well... He came with his forces, they attacked... I lost my friends, the only people I cared about more than anything. They told me to run, and never, ever look back. So I did. Oh, yeah. You're probably wondering who "He" is. Isn't it obvious? Makuta Teridax, that's who. Oh, no, I can hear them. I have to run now. -''Eisen'' ---- Eisen put his book down. He stood up from behind the rock he was hiding and ran as fast as he could. He could feel the ground shaking below his feet. They were coming for him, he knew it. He kept running and started to go faster. Days, months, even years of running trained him to be fast. The Fe-Matoran kept going until he was sure they lost him. Then he stopped behind another rock and caught his breath, his breathing quick and hard behind his Kanohi. It would all be worth it, though, when Makuta fell, so he could avenge his friends and family. Indeed, it would come. Soon. Chapter 2 The ground felt soft, muddy, a little wet. The Matoran looked around in the forest, feeling the cold blow of the wind in his face. While looking around, a million raindrops fell down on his body at once. He was, if anything, alone. He had fled his village in disbelief since seeing the Kraahkan high in the night sky. Mata Nui help us, was all he could think as it dawned upon him that, once again, they were coming. That same night, right after the Makuta had proclaimed his rule, the tiny being hurried to grab what little supplies he had left. A chronicling stone, foodstuffs, water, he took anything small enough he could find to prepare for the journey away from his place. He had been through this before. In his native village of De-Koro in the Tren Krom Peninsula, where only mountain goat Rahi would love the rocky, depressing landscape, Makuta Gorast had once unleashed a Rahkshi upon the town out of spite when a Matoran failed to obey her. In the resulting devastation, at least one Toa had been killed by the Lerahk's poison, while another had been significantly wounded. Though the Lerahk was defeated, the experience would haunt him forever. Never would he forget the sight of the agonised, poisoned Toa begging for his life to be spared. The look in the Toa's eyes... Never again, the Matoran swore from that day, never will those vile monsters attack me again. He had used that night after the Lerahk attacked to sneak out of his village and attempt to reach the mainland Northern Continent. He walked for three days before a lone Toa finally found him, nearly passed out, in the plains beyond the Peninsula. He was taken to his home village, hoping never to see the Rahkshi again, and now, he realised, they were coming again. A flash of lightning. Thunder. Darkness had once again fallen over the Northern Continent. He did not know how much time he did have before they were close again. But, one thing was certain for him: keep running. And so, looking out into the darkened forests that lay ahead of him, the lonely De-Matoran kept walking onwards, hoping that this terrible nightmare might one day come to an end. Chapter 3 Talios heard the crunch of packed snow as he ran. He didn't know what was chasing him he just knew he had to run. the cool air of ko-metru that had once brought a sense of freedom was now tainted with shadow. He knew something was wrong with the island. there was a dark presence that was every where he went. No matter what he did or how fast he ran he could never escape it. That presence was what he was running from. this presence he knew was the very same being who made the rahi attack them, awakened the bohrok, and had caused all their pain. He was the makuta and now he was a god and he was turning the island against them. Soon Talios skidded to a stop. Hr had come upon a dead end and he felt t he dark presence came upon him. His chest felt heavy and he was having a hard time breathing. "oh great" he says and then the floor drops out from under him. Chapter 4 Eisen was still running. They were after him again. The rain started to fall, the ground becoming muddy. "Crap," muttered Eisen. The henchmen were catching up on him. He started to run faster then he had ever run before. The leaves were soon a green blur, the ground a brown one. He looked behind him to see where the henchmen were. They were behind, but not too far. Then Eisen hit a cave wall. The henchmen slowly cornered him, walking slowly and menacingly. The lead one gave a huge sinister grin. Eisen trembled slightly. I'm afraid of them, he realized with horror. But why? Then it hit him: They had helped kill his entire village, his friends, except for him. The lead one then spoke for the first time. "'Ello, mate," he said with a strange accent Eisen didn't recognize. Then the lead one cleared his throat. "Sorry. Ahem, 'ello, mate," he said in his normal voice. It was deep and sinister and made Eisen tremble slightly more. Eisen then looked over the leader's shoulder and saw something in the bushes. Was it his imagination? Then the figure leaped. It sliced the henchmen in half, their bodies from the upper half sliding off and falling onto the muddy ground. "W-who are y-you?" asked Eisen, still trembling. "Let's just say I'm a friend," replied the stranger. The being then helped Eisen to his feet and put its hands on Eisen's shoulders. "Run, little one. More will come," said the being. "I will. Oh, and thank you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." said Eisen. "Hmm..." said the being, chuckling a bit. Then Eisen turned and ran off, his bravery restored.